


Get It Right

by fantasykatie



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Faberry, Gay, One Shot, secretly pining faberry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25272469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasykatie/pseuds/fantasykatie
Summary: Quinn and Rachel attempt to write a song together, and things do not go as planned.
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	Get It Right

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite of the scene in 2x16 'Original Song' where Quinn and Rachel are attempting to write a song and end up arguing, because for some unknown reason its one of my favourite faberry scenes and I think it could have gone differently. It's pretty much the same dialogue as the actual scene, with a different outcome, and a few minor changes along with Rachel's thoughts. This is my first time actually writing something that’s not me as a 12 year old on wattpad, and while it’s basically just copying a scene that already exists it’s my first time so be gentle, and i hope you enjoy :)

Rachel walked to the auditorium, unsure of Quinn’s motives when she asked if they could write a song together. They weren’t enemies, but they weren’t the best of friends either. Their relationship had always been confusing to Rachel. Quinn would be nice to Rachel one second, and then when Finn is brought into conversation she’d tense up, especially when Rachel and Finn were dating. Quinn was so determined to break them up, even if she didn’t want to be with Finn. Rachel sighed and entered the auditorium to see Quinn playing a gentle melody on the piano. She held her breath.

“You’re late.” Quinn said as Rachel approached her.

“We’re friends, right?” Rachel asked her.

“Yeah, I guess so”

“I mean like, everything happened last year. You gave your baby to my mom. We kind of bonded over it, right?”

“What’s your point?” Quinn asked with a blank, unreadable look.

“My point is, I know we haven’t spent a lot of time together this year, but I thought that we were close enough to be honest with each other.” 

“Go ahead, ask me.”

“Fine. Are you and Finn together?” There was a pause.

“Yes. It’s been a couple of weeks.” Quinn seemed somewhat hesitant. Rachel's heart dropped. She was sure Quinn was done trying to win Finn back. Rachel assumed she was just trying to get her reputation back. “It’s like Groundhog’s Day with you Rachel. How many times do you have to make the same mistake to realize it’s not gonna work out.” There was another pause.

“Thank you for being honest with me, Quinn, and I’m happy for you and Finn, but don’t go and try to rewrite history, okay? It was real between us.” Rachel knew she was talking about her relationship with Finn, but somehow she started to think about how she felt during past conversations with Quinn, how their eyes would lock for longer than normal, and it felt as if the air got heavier. She wondered if Quinn felt this inexplicable emotion too.

“And how long did that last for?” Quinn was putting on her meanest face saying this.Rachel just stood, dumbfounded.

“Why are you being so mean?” Rachel asked, desperately. Quinn stood up and walked to stand in front of her.

“Do you want to know how this story plays out?” She paused. “I get Finn, you get heartbroken, and then Finn and I stay here, and start a family.” 

Rachel thought back to when she was 14 or 15, and her dreams revolved around finding her dream leading man who will love her all the way to Broadway. When she met Finn, she thought he was the one, Sure, they had different goals and ambitions, but they could make it work, right? Those dreams started drifting once she became closer with Quinn and tried to accept maybe the person who’d love her all the way to Broadway wouldn’t be a man.

“You don’t belong here, Rachel” Quinn continued, her voice breaking in the process, and her eyes becoming watery. Rachel stared up at her. “And you can’t hate me for helping to send you on your way.” When did Quinn care this much about Rachel’s future?”

“No. I’m not giving up on Finn. It’s not over between us.” Rachel said, desperate for a reason to want him, that’s what would be expected of her. She found her ideal leading man, and she should want him back.

“Yes, it is!” Quinn replied immediately, on the verge of shouting, her eyes still filled with tears. Rachel took a step backwards. “You’re so frustrating, and that is why you can’t write a good song-- because you live in this little schoolgirl fantasy of life.” Quinn sounded so upset. Rachel wasn’t sure why. “Rachel, if you keep looking for that happy ending, then you are never gonna get it right.” Rachel stared at Quinn in silence, Quinn was breathing deeply.

Suddenly, Quinn surged forward and pressed her lips to Rachel’s. Rachel stood still in shock. Quinn pulled away almost as soon as she started, and had tears streaming down her face. They looked at each other for a few seconds. The air got very heavy, and Rachel suddenly felt very hot. Just as Quinn started to speak, Rachel leaned up again, and kissed her. This time, Rachel rested her hands on Quinn’s waist and Quinn put her arms around Rachel’s neck. It was a hot, intense kiss that lasted for a few seconds before Quinn abruptly pulled away, lips looking more red than before. They made brief eye contact before Quinn ran out of the auditorium.

“Quinn, wait!” Rachel called after her, but she was already gone. Rachel sighed. She had no idea what any of this would mean. Everything is going to be so much more confusing. She sat down to finally begin writing a song, now with some new inspiration.


End file.
